


Revenge of the Joker

by Americaschick1



Category: Batman Beyond: Revenge of the Joker, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: I'm an AWFUL person, Torture, brain washing, daddy!Bats, revenge of the joker:rewrite, total au here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9669392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Americaschick1/pseuds/Americaschick1
Summary: Revenge of the Joker rewrite with everyone's favorite Robin, Dick Grayson. This is going to be very AU apart from the original plot line of the movie. And it's going to hurt...me more than you most likely, but still expect pain





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, I know I should be writing my other fanfic right now, but I got smack in the face with Batman inspiration and I cannot let it vanish just yet. I will update this one and Changing Fate as I go along.....hopefully. This is just the prologue and is supposed to be short. Just wait till we get to chapter one. Either way, enjoy!

** Mount Justice: April 7th, 2016 12:48 am **

The Mountain was quiet this time of night. Boringly quiet. The team hadn’t had a mission in a few days due to the fact that Batman and Robin had been held up in Gotham. They didn’t have all the details, but there was said to have been a mass break-out at Blackgate Prison and that had the Dynamic Duo preoccupied for the past week. It had to the point where even Artemis had decided to stay at the mountain instead of being in Gotham, it was bad. Tonight had been assumed to be just another boring, silent evening as the others had. Until the computer announced the arrival of the two Gothamits. Wally had been the first to spring into action, as usual. He had busted out of his room and sped towards the main entrance to the mountain. He came to an unsteady halt when the sounds of arguing reached his ears and he took refuge behind a corner.

“I had everything under control.” Came the voice of his best friend. Wally’s face twisted in confusion. He peeked out around his hiding spot to get a glimpse of what was going on. The two partners looked pretty banged up, even by superhero standards. Parts of their uniforms were either torn or charred in many places, blood making up the rest of the mess. Whether it was their own or others’, Wally couldn’t tell. Neither two seemed happy.

“But Batman rarely looks happy.” The young speedster mumbled to himself.

“No, you didn’t. And that fact that you believe that you did just further proves my point.” Batman’s voice was as calm and collected as it ever was. It seemed not even a fight with Robin could shake the detective’s composure.

“What? That I’m reckless?” Robin retorted as his mentor strode past him. He followed his movements, his arms emphasizing the teen’s frustration as he gestured wildly. “It was one, small mistake. One I easily fixed.”

“This time.” Batman stopped his steady walk to stand before his ward. “One, small mistake is all anyone needs to gain advantage over you. You will not change my mind on this, Robin. You are staying here until I get the rest of the inmates back to Blackgate.”

“Listening in on another’s argument is rather rude, don’t you think?” Kaldur’s voice whispered behind Wally. The ginger looked over his shoulder briefly at the team leader before returning to the duo.

“Isn’t that what you’re doing? Besides, Robin and Batman never fight. At least not to this extent. Aren’t you curious?” Wally asked, giving a snarky smile to the Atlantian.

“Of course, but that does not justify listening in.” Kaldur retorted as he now stood almost directly behind Wally.

“Well, you’re welcome to leave if it bothers you so much.” Wally replied, not taking his eyes off Robin and Bats. When he didn’t hear Kaldur walking away, he smirked. That’s what he thought.

“You can’t handle all of them without me.” Robin argued. When Batman said nothing and simply stared at Robin, the Boy Wonder shuffled slightly. “Alright, maybe you could. But that doesn’t mean you should. Come on Bats, you need me.”

“Exactly why you are staying here. Rest. You’ve been fighting non-stop for days. You’re tired, unfocused, which makes you sloppy.”

“And you don’t need rest?!” Again, Batman said nothing. “Oh, come on! You’re human too and need just as much rest as I do!”

“You WILL stay put. This is the last time I will say this. The matter is not up for debate. Kaldur.” Both boys jumped in surprise at the attention being drawn to them. Truthfully, they should’ve known that they were not hidden. Nothing gets past the Batman. Kaldur Ahm rounded the corner when he was summoned and approached the two with his ever “do business” attitude.

“Yes, sir?” Batman looked to the eldest team member.

“You will make sure that Robin stays in this mountain. I'll be back as soon as everything is taken care of.” Robin looked between the two, offense written all over his face.

“Yes, sir. I will.” Kaldur promised.

“You’ve got to be joking!” Protested the Boy Wonder. Yet Batman turned back towards the Zeta Tubes as if nothing had transpired. Robin was hot on his heels. “You’re sending me to my room?! Grounding me like a kid?!”

“You are a kid, Robin.” Batman’s voice was still calm while stating the obvious fact.

“Only in age! I am not going to trapped-“

“Robin! You are a child in age, mind, and body! You are not physically able to function that much longer! You are staying in this mountain and that is final! Understood?!” Batman snapped as he whirled around to lock eyes with his partner. Robin, plus all the others listening in, jumped back slightly in surprised. They had never heard Batman shout in such a manner, and Robin was stunned by the fact that the tone was directed at him. Like he was one of the criminals that Batman intimidates. Robin fell silent. He quickly lowered his gaze to the ground, his hands balled into fists and his expression angry, dejected, and embarrassed. Yet he dropped it. He wasn’t going to win this one. Batman stared back down at his pouting son for just one second longer before he resumed walking to the Zeta Tube. Bruce felt somewhat guilty for shouting at Dick the way he had, but the boy had been testing his patience. And after the week they just had, Bruce’s patience was not at its best this night. He gave his son one last look as the computer announced his name and the Zeta Beam transported him back to Gotham.

As soon as the computer announced Batman’s departure, Robin pushed passed Kaldur to march straight to his room. He did not spare any of the team members his gaze as they had all gathered at the sound of shouting. He strode passed them all, his hands trembling in anger.

“Hey man…” Wally reached out to Dick, gently taking ahold of his bicep to stop him from walking. Instead of this, Robin yanked his arm out of his grasp and snarled at him.

“Don’t, Wally. I’m not in the mood.” He hissed prior to resuming his march into the mountain. He wasn’t a child! He hadn’t been one since he was nine and Bruce of all people should’ve understood and known that. Yet here he was, being confound to his room like _he_ had done something wrong. So, that thug landed a blow to him. So, he got caught for a few minutes. He easily got himself back out and even took down those idiots. Yet he was the one being locked in. It wasn’t fair, nor was it right. He should be out there with Bruce. He was just as human as he was. Dick was beyond frustrated and tired, but was too stubborn to admit it.

Upon reaching his room, Richard locked it once it had slid closed then proceeded to rip off his mask and throw it angrily on the ground. He stood in the center of his room, panting in rage. He wasn’t a kid! And Bruce couldn’t ground him and lock him up in this mountain. He’d prove him wrong. A low growl ripped through Richard’s throat; a plan forming in his mind. He’d show him he could do it. Richard’s usually rational mind began shooting off ideas in his exhausted state. He wasted absolutely no time in changing into a new, undamaged uniform and fastening his portable computer onto his wrist. He could easily hack the system, he had done so many times before and he was going to do it again. That was his ticket out of here. And soon, after the span of just one hour, Robin found himself back on the roof tops of Gotham. His determination and sheer stubbornness having him swinging across buildings. As he peered down one roof top, the screams of a woman below reached his ears.

“Help! Help! Someone please help me!” The woman called as she became cornered by two thugs. Robin smirked slightly, his hand grasping his grapple gun.

“Hero time.” He mused to himself. Shooting the grapple at the fire escape across, Robin swung down towards the two brutes. As soon as his hands gripped their shoulders, he slammed their heads together before landing in front of the woman protectively. The two men crumpled to the ground. “That should even things up a little.”

“Not really, Bird Boy.” The woman behind him stated in a darker voice that he would recognize anywhere.  Robin’s blood ran cold. That wasn’t possible. She was supposed to still be locked up in Arkham. This was a Blackgate break-out, not Arkham. Robin began to turn towards the woman just as an extremely powerful force slammed against his back. He hit the ground as the wind had been successfully knocked out of him, and his head met the concrete before he could stop himself. A sickening crack reached his ears and Robin just laid there numbly. The last thing his mind registered was the eerie, all too familiar laugh of the one villain that kept him up at night the most. And then blackness over took his vision. And silence.


	2. Chapter 2

** Mount Justice: April 7th, 2016 11:27 am **

“Robin has yet to come out of his room.” M’gann commented to the others. They had all long since awoken and had made their way to the living room hours ago, yet still no sign of the Boy Wonder.

“Don’t you worry babe. He’s probably just still upset at Bats for grounding him.” Wally commented, zooming from the couch and into the kitchen where the Martian was currently mixing a bowl of…something. “He’ll be out sooner or later.”

“Yeah, and the only reason you know about that is you spied on him.” Artemis pointed out in annoyance. Kicking herself off her previously relaxed position against the wall, Artemis walked a bit closer to Wally. She placed her hands on her hips when she stood next to M’gann. Wally scoffed, waving his hand nonchalantly.

“Psfff. Please, like he hasn’t done the same thing millions of times over.”

“Yeah, but not when we were arguing with our mentors. That’s just rude. How would you like knowing we were listening in on you arguing with your uncle or something?” Artemis asked rhetorically. When Wally shrugged, she rolled her eyes and decided to focus her attention on M’gann. “Anyway, what are you making M’gann?” The Martian’s worried expression morphed into a proud gaze.

“Peanut Butter cookies. I found the recipe earlier this morning and wanted to try and make them.” The whole team seemed to brighten at this revelation.

“Need any help?” Artemis asked.

“No thanks. I’ve got it. But could one of you check on Robin and tell him I’m making cookies? Please? It still isn’t like him to sleep so late.” A collective sigh went around the group, but Conner stood quickly when he saw the disappointment on M’gann’s face.

“I’ll go.” He assured her, earning a soft smile from his girlfriend.

“Thanks, Conner.” The half-Kryptonian gave a nod of his head as a reply then left the living room.

“Dibbs on the tv!” He heard Wally shout as soon as he was out of the room along with the change of the channel. Conner held back a groan as he continued his trek to Robin’s room. Walking down the stone and metal halls of the mountain sometimes put his mind at ease. The quiet was a nice change from everything else. It didn’t take long for Conner to reach Robin’s room and his eyes narrowed at the metal. Gently tapping his knuckles against the door, Conner called in to the Boy Wonder.

“Robin, M’gann asked me to come wake you and tell you that she’s making cookies.” Silence. Conner waited a few seconds then knocked on his door again, this time a bit harder. “Robin?” Still no answer. Conner’s brows furrowed in confusion, yet he turned to move away from the door. Something wasn’t right. Normally, Robin would answer. He was a light sleeper after all. Yet he heard nothing. When he walked back into the living room with his puzzled expression, Kaldur approached him.

“Anything?”

“No. Not even a whisper.” A strange, tense atmosphere started to settle over the room while the group looked at one another.

“Guys, how many times have I told you not to worry? He’s upset over the fight.” Wally spoke, but to everyone else it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself this.

“Even still, someone should go in there and check on him.” Kaldur reasoned. All eyes shifted to Wally. The speedster groaned, rubbing his face with his hand.

“Fine. I’ll go check. But if he bites my head off, I’m blaming you.” Wally stated once he stood from the couch, his finger pointed at Kaldur. He set out down the same path Conner had just taken, but much faster and a bit more hesitant. He too, knocked on the metal door. “Hey Rob? It’s me. I’m coming in, so please don’t throw anything at me.” Requested Wally as he pressed his thumb against the computer pad. When the large, metal plate moved aside, Wally stepped into the pitch-black room of the young detective. He glanced side to side, his eyebrows slowly creasing. “Rob?” He called, his left hand moving to flick on the light. Robin’s room was empty. There was no sign that Robin had even been in there. His bed wasn’t a mess. The shower wasn’t running. His computer wasn’t even on. Wally’s heart sank straight into his stomach. “Oh man.” He whispered. He bolted back to the living room, a gust of wind blowing into the room upon his arrival.

“Wally!” Artemis yelled as the gust of wind caused flour to spill onto her. Yet one look at the speedster caused everyone dread. The wide-eyed teen looked directly at Kaldur.

“He’s not there.” Kaldur trooped directly to Wally, his own eyes wide.

“Are you sure?”

“Uh, yeah. His bed hasn’t been used and his laptop is off.” Wally rolled his eyes.

“Spread out. Search the mountain.” Kaldur ordered. M’gann set down her bowl and levitated herself, heading down the back hallway. Conner followed after her, but split off to the left at the first fork. Artemis took the right hallway, Kaldur and Wally on her tail until Kaldur went right and Wally to the left at super speed. The team searched the entire mountain, it taking about an hour to do so. No one caught sight of Robin. One by one, they all regrouped in the entrance lobby.

“Anything?” Kaldur asked.

“No, nothing. And I looked everywhere. Twice.” Wally explained. Kaldur sighed, lifting a hand to rub his forehead. “Bats is going to kill us.”

“No, Wally. He’s going to kill me. M’gann, can you get a mental read on him?”

“I can try.” With her eyes glowing a solid green color, M’gann stood still with her fingers pressed against her temples. The team held their breath as they waited. Slowly, M’gann’s eyes went back to their usual color and her hands lowered slowly to her sides. “Nothing. He’s out of my range.” The team shuffled nervously, all sharing unsure glances.

“He has to have gone back to Gotham. He was mad at Batman making him stay here during a breakout there. He must’ve gone back.” Wally reasoned.

“It’s a start. Team, get ready. Preferably, no one mention anything to Batman or the rest of the League until we have no other choice.” Ordered the Atlantian. With a nod, the team took off to the Bioship, all fearing the wrath of the Bat.

_\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_“Miss Martian. Report.”_ Kaldur’s voice came through the commlink resting in her ear. They had each taken sectors of the large city of Gotham, hoping to find a sign of Robin.

“Nothing. I haven’t found anything on Robin.” She informed him regretfully, rubbing her arm as she looked at her reflection in a shop window. Her human Megan camouflage was starting to wear off in places as her nerves grew. But she had them all back to the disguise when she had noticed them.

_“Artemis?”_

_“Same here. Nothing.”_

_“Kid Flash?”_

_“Nah-dah.”_

_“Super-“_

_“Don’t bother. Wolff and I’ve got nothing as well.”_

M’gann’s worry was growing to a painfully high level. They should’ve found something about Robin by now. Anything at all.

_“He could be in the Bat-Cave.”_ Wally’s voice suggested. No one seemed convinced.

_“If he was, don’t you think Batman would’ve already been down at the mountain to yell at us for losing him?”_ Artemis snapped.

_“Hey, I’m just trying to give ideas here. I don’t hear any of you offering up a lead.”_ Wally retorted.

_“Enough. Fighting will get us nowhere. Regroup at the mountain. We will work out a plan there.”_ Kaldur ordered. M’gann sighed heavily. Something was wrong. There was no way Robin would go this long without letting them know something. She was about to head back to the Bioship when something down an alleyway caught her eye. A small light glinted in her vision, causing M’gann to squint and lean her head away from the reflected sunlight. Her curious mind had M’gann walking into the alley and to the object, but when she got close she gasped. It was Robin’s grappling hook!

_“Guys! I found something!”_ M’gann mentally shouted to the others as she rushed forward. She quickly untangled the grappling hook from the fire escape to examine it.

_“Miss Martian, what is your location?”_

“South second street, in the alleyway next to Rae’s Pawned Goods.” She informed them, using the commlink this time. In less than two seconds, Kid Flash was at M’gann’s side. He looked to the item in her hands, then to M’gann’s alarmed expression. “Why would he leave this just hanging here?”

“He wouldn’t.” All playfulness Wally had displayed this morning was gone from the speedster. He lifted his hand to his commlink. “Guys, we need to go back to the mountain. I think we have a problem.” Wally saying her fears out loud caused M’gann to tighten her grip on Robin’s grapple gun. The team wasted no time in returning to the mountain.

“What should we do now?” Artemis asked Kaldur, who had been rather quiet the whole trip back.

“We call Batman.”

“What?!” Wally shouted in alarm. “Do you have any idea how mad he’ll be?”

“Do you have any idea how mad he’ll be if we don’t tell him?

“Come on, let us at least try and figure this out without him. Just for now. And if we run into something we can’t handle, then we call him.” The others gazed between Wally and Kaldur.

“I agree. We should at least try and find him ourselves.” Conner inserted his opinion. Kaldur looked to Artemis, who nodded.

“M’gann?” He asked the Martian. “What do you think?” M’gann pulled her bottom lip into her mouth, nibbling on it nervous.

“I…we should try and find him.” Was all she said. With a heavy sigh, Kaldur relented.

“Alright. How should we start?”

“Well, let’s look at what we know.” Wally stepped forward, activating the holo-computer. He began typing things into it. “He was mad that Batman stuck him here because of a big breakout at Blackgate. Let’s see who is still out there and work our way from there.” The computer brought up a list of all the Blackgate escapees not yet caught by Batman. There were a lot of them. At least fifty. “Oooooookay.”

“Look to see if you can find if any cameras were on close to where we found the grapple gun.” Kaldur suggested and Wally began the search. The large red letters of a ‘No Match’ sign flashed across the screens and the team groaned.

“No. Nothing.”

“Alright…see if, by chance, his locator is on.” Conner advised. Wally typed some things into the computer and a map of Gotham appeared with a small, red dot flashing.

“Yes! It’s on.” He cheered, the others smiling and feeling relieved at the lead.

“Where is he?” Wally zoomed the map in.

“Just outside Gotham City Library.”

“Alright guys, let’s head out there.” The team hurried to the Bioship, all feeling much lighter now that they had a location on Robin. Once M’gann had the ship cloaked and in the air, the group relaxed in their seats.

“He’s going to be in so much trouble when I get my hands on him.” Artemis warned.

“Why?” Inquired M’gann.

“For making me worry about him.” A collective chuckle of agreement was shared around the ship.

“I don’t get it. Why wouldn’t he just send us a message if he knew we’d be worried about him?” Conner asked.

“Well, he was pretty upset that Kaldur basically had to babysit him. I don’t hold it against him too much.” Wally smiled.

M’gann landed the Bioship on the roof of the enormous library, keeping it cloaked while the team climbed out of it. They made sure not to draw attention to themselves as they climbed down (or flew down in Miss Martian’s case), all heading to the area the navigation said Robin was at. The closer the got, the more they left the library and entered a park just behind it. Several children were running around, laughing and playing with their parents not too far away. As they were almost on top of Robin’s location, the light on the map began to move, puzzling everyone. Jumping down from a tree, a kid let out a pretend battle cry and his friends below scattered.

“Evil beware! I’m Batman, the Greatest Detective on Earth!” The boy shouted, raising a bat-shaped object in the air. Artemis looked to the kid as he began to run around with it, chasing his friends.

“He’s moving.” Wally stated. Artemis looked to the map and watched the dot move before returning her gaze to the little boy.

“Guys, it’s not Robin.” She whispered before rushing after the kid. “Hey, kid! Where did you get that?” She shouted, startling the boy.

“O-oh, this? I found it.” He informed them, holding the metal object in his hand.

“May I see it?” M’gann asked warmly, smiling at the boy while holding out her hand. The child smiled a bit at her, nodding as he placed it in her palm.

“Only if you give it back. Finders keepers.” He reasoned as M’gann lifted the object so the others could see it. No one said a word, mouths hanging open and absolute dread in their hearts. Robin’s locator. He wouldn’t go anywhere without this. Batman trained him to be that paranoid. This lead everyone to one conclusion. Something terrible must’ve happened to Robin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun! This is really fun! Just having this end note here to warn you guys that the next chapter is where is starts getting violent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said so in the last chapter, but I thought I'd add the warning here too. Warning, slightly graphic scenes ahead. Just as an fyi.

** Undisclosed Location: April 7th, 2016 2:00 pm **

****

Mold. That was the first thing Dick smelt when his mind starting returning to consciousness. Mold and dust. And a low humming noise. The more he awoke, the more his back began to ache and his head to throb. That was a nasty landing. The sensation of something dried to the side of his face peeked his curiosity, but he was pretty sure it was dried blood. Still, he wanted to check. Robin would’ve lifted his hand to his head, but he couldn’t move it. Something was restraining him. Robin’s eyes shot open at this revelation and he quickly looked down. His wrists were strapped down to a metal table. His ankles were as well, while a long strap ran across his torso to effectively keep him as still as possible. He was caught. Oh shit. Bruce was going to be so mad that he let himself get caught, and Dick knew how much Bruce loved to say ‘I told you so’. However, he wasn’t panicking too much. There was always a way out, and whoever had him was not going to keep him long.

Looking around, Dick began to assess the situation. His gloves and boots had been removed. Alright. He could still feel the weight of his mask. Why the crooks didn’t remove that was beyond him. Richard thought that would be the first thing to go. Testing his restraints, Dick twisted his wrists and ankles around the best he could. A sharp, dragging pain ran along his nerves from them and soon blood began to trickle down his hands. Razors were attached to these restraints, making doubly sure he wouldn’t try to escape. Whoever these guys were, they weren’t playing around. Yet Dick kept a level head. He, instead, began to take note of the room. The low light made it difficult to make things out, but from what he could see Dick reasoned that he must be somewhere that was old. The metal walls had rust around some of the bolts in them. A spider web in one of the corners, and dust and mold coated the structures around him. Those structures, from what he could make out, looked like old computer terminals. Large, thick wires hung to his left and a bit behind them. He strained his neck to see if he could gather more clues. That was when all blood drained from Richard’s body as an all too familiar voice spoke through the darkness.

“Puddin’! He’s awake!” If he could speak, Robin would curse right now in his fear. He slowly turned his head back in front of him, staring out at the darkness.

“Wonderful! I was beginning to worry you hit Bird Brat a little too hard.” No. No, please. Anyone but him. Despite his mental pleas, the Joker emerged from the darkness with Harley by his side. “Good morning Wonder Boy. Or should I say afternoon? You slept for a long time. Don’t you know how rude it is to keep people waiting? I thought you had more manners than that.” Robin stared at the Joker, completely dumbfounded.

“And I thought you were in Arkham.” He hissed at him. Joker laughed loudly at this.

“Oh, you would, Wonder Boy. And you would be half right.” He vaguely explained, earning a giggle from Harley. “Harley, be a dear and flick on the lights and start the music, would ya?”

“I should would, Mister J.” Harley gave him a mock salute before returning to the darkness. The Joker looked back at Robin, his ever-present smile seeming much more malicious the longer Robin stared.

“What’s with the get-up?” Robin asked, refusing to let the Joker know just how afraid he was.

“Oh, this old thing?” Joker gestured to himself. He was wearing a stained, white doctor’s shirt. “Why, it’s just something I slipped on for dramatic flair.” He pretended to flick long hair over his shoulder and laughed. The lights flashed on no sooner after the laugh, their brightness causing Robin to shut his eyes quickly. The sound of crude birthday music started playing as soon as the lights cut on as well. It took a moment for Robin’s eyes to adjust to the light, and when they did he glared at the pair. “Is it on, poo?”

“Yes, Mister J. We’re recordin’!” Harley explained, a video camera in her hands.

“Then lift it up here.” Joker ordered, bending down some at the down-facing camera. He waved his hand, motioning for the camera to rise and Harley lifted it as told. “Get a shot of the table. He’ll need to see all the goodies we shared.” Another laugh. Joker turned his attention to Robin once more, but awed. “Oh, look at him. He looks so much like Bats.” He mocked. He clasped his hands together and rested his cheek on them, mocking the boy. Harley turned the camera to Robin, capturing his scowl.

“We’re gonna need to fix that, Mister J.” She commented.

“Right you are.” Joker turned away. “How to start on Bird Boy’s makeover…” He hummed.

“I think I’ll pass. I’m good-looking as I am.” Robin hissed. Joker laughed.

“Good one, Robby. But your style is a little out of date. Don’t you know charred is all the rage nowadays?” As soon as Robin saw what Joker had in his hands, he began struggling much harder. He pulled at his restraints as hard as he could, the tiny blades cutting more of his skin. “Easy there, Robby. I know your excited for the makeover, but if you move too much we can’t get the details just right.” Joker mocked as he placed two clamps near the top and bottom of the metal table. Stepping over the wires, the Joker grasped a Frankenstein-style lever. “Don’t you know light is good for the skin?” He asked, pulling the level down. Robin felt the electricity before he heard it. However, the low hum was drowned out by the pounding in his ears. He bit back a scream as every muscle in his body tensed up and burned intensely from the shock. But the Joker didn’t have it on too long, for he shut off the current after a minute of watching. With the pain suddenly gone, Robin laid fully back against the table as he tried to catch his breath.

“Oh, come now Robby. Screaming is good for the soul, just like crying is. If you keep all that in, you’ll stress out. That is bad for your skin, ya know?” Joker asked him, waving a finger at the boy as if he were scolding a child. Robin looked to him, his glare returning.

“Don’t think…this helps much…against…bad skin.” He panted out between breaths.

“Whaaat?” Joker placed a hand on his chest. “It’s not? Pardon me, but I’m just so _shocked_ by this information.” As he said the word shocked, Joker turned the current back on. His surprised expression twisted back into his demented smirk as he watched Robin arched off the table again. Dick did his best to hold back his screams, but the strain was becoming too much. He just couldn’t hold it back anymore. A scream tore from Richard’s throat as the Joker held the current on much longer this time. “There we are! Listen to that bird sing!” Joker flicked off the electricity once more, leaving Dick’s limbs aching and feeling like lead. “Now that wasn’t so hard now was it?” He asked mockingly, stepping away from the controls to stand beside Robin. He didn’t answer. He couldn’t catch his breath enough to even think about a witty comeback. His head rolled to the side away from Joker. He refused to look at him and give him the sadistic pleasure of looking him in the eyes. And he was exhausted. It took every fiber of his being not to pass out right at this moment, even as his eyes grew heavy. A hand reached into Robin’s field of vision, suddenly, and a rough hold gripped his cheeks. His head was forced back towards the Joker and Harley, to look the Clown Prince in the eyes. “Now now, Robby. You can’t go falling back to sleep on me. We have so much more work to do. And it is going to be so much fun.” Joker’s bone-chilling laugh rang out through the room, echoing off the metal walls.

 

** Undisclosed Location: April 8th, 2016 8:40 am **

Every inch of Robin hurt. Every bone ached, every muscle screamed in discomfort, every nerve prickling under his skin. The electroshock treatment (as Joker called it) had long since ended, but Robin could still feel its after-effects as clear as day. Even as he lay on the cold, dust coated floor of the room the Joker threw him in last night, far away from the table, he felt it. Robin had been feeling slightly better as he slept there, but all too soon bright light filled the room and the Joker’s voice broke through the peace of Robin’s rest.

“Good morning, sunshine! How did you sleep?” He taunted, but earned only silence from him. “Hmpf.” He pouted, his arms crossing over his chest. “Time to get up, bird boy.” Again. Silence. A hard kick landed on Robin’s stomach, earning a very short cry of pain. Fingers ran through his hair, the action not meant to be soothing. That was apparent when the fingers closed into a fist, the nails digging into his scalp before being yanked up taking Robin with it. He let out another cry of pain before being face to face with the Joker. “I said time to get up.” He growled. Robin looked him in the eye now, and that seemed to please the madman. “Good!” Joker released his grip on Robin’s hair, allowing him to fall back to the ground and onto the cuffs clasped around his wrists. Grunting in discomfort, Robin sent yet another glare to the man in front him. “We need you up to continue with the makeover. Today’s treatment is a good one. Just you wait and see.” Joker winked at him then turned and left the cell. Once the door was sealed tight, the sound of something tapping a microphone sounded throughout the room.

“Testing. Testing. One, two, three.” The Joker’s voice came over speakers Robin couldn’t locate. “Alrighty boys and girls! Today’s beauty treatment is not only good for the body, but good for the soul.” A high-pitched hissing noise replaced Joker’s voice, causing Robin to sit up quickly. “Oh, now he moves. Couldn’t listen to Papa Joker, but he listened when the gas turns on.” Joker commented in annoyance.

“He’s a teenage boy, puddin’. He’s stubborn, but all boys look up to their fathers. Give him time and he’ll listen to Papa J.” Harley’s voice spoke, though it sounded farther away from whatever microphone Joker was using. Robin’s eyes darted around in alarm as a thick, green gas began to fill the room. Joker toxin. The maniac was going to poison him with his laughing gas! Holding his breath would be futile, Robin knew this. There was nowhere for the gas to escape to, so all of it stayed in this room. Robin’s eyes began to water and his lungs began to constrict. Dry, heavy coughs were what came first as Robin struggled to get a breath. It was not long until Robin’s coughs became forced laughs. His lungs quivered behind his ribcage as laugh after laugh was forced out his throat.

“Don’t you just love the sound of kid’s laughter, Har? There is no better sound in the world to me.” Joker mocked while Robin suffocated.

“Bird boy has a beautiful laugh. Not as wonderful as yours, puddin’, but very wonderful.” Harley coaxed. Dark spots began to form around Robin’s vision the more light-headed he became. His stomach twisted inside his body and if he continued laughing like this, he was positive he was going to be sick. Robin couldn’t stop the tears that formed in his eyes from the strain, even as they slipped down his cheeks.

“Oh, puddin’, I think you’re being too hard on the boy.” Harley’s attempt at a motherly voice was disturbing to say the least.

“Maybe you’re right, Har. After all, he just didn’t listen this one time. I let it slide this time.” The hissing sound of the gas being pushed through the pipes ceased and was replaced with the sound of a fan kicking on. Yes. He just didn’t listen. He just didn’t listen to Bruce and now he was here. Had he just done what he was told, he wouldn’t be here now. Yet, hope wasn’t lost. Robin knew his friends were looking for him. He just knew it. And they’d come and save him. He just knew it. He only had to hold out until then, not give into this psycho. His vision darkened once again.

When Robin woke once more, he was no longer bound, yet he was still in that cell. A low groan slipped past his lips when he attempted to move. Everything still hurt, but not from the electricity this time. Using mostly will power, Dick rolled himself onto his stomach and his palms against the floor. He pushed himself up only a few inches when his muscles gave out from exhaustion and he was once more laying on the ground. Come on. He could do this. He could do this. Repeating that mantra in his mind, Dick began trying to lift himself again. When got high enough, he quickly moved one hand so he was putting his wait on an arm and a hand. He had to stop and take a few breaths but resumed his shaky attempt to stand. He had just gotten to his hands and knees when the door to his cell opened. Turning his head, Robin glared defiantly at the Joker. The Clown Prince was gripping the front of his suit jacket, staring down at the young hero.

“Now sonny, I know we had a bad fight, but I’m willing to forgive you if you promise to behave.” Joker scolded, doing the worst impression of a father Richard had ever seen. The Boy Wonder scoffed at him, yet said nothing. Joker decided to approach then and offered his hand to him. “Come on son, let your father help you up.” All Dick saw was red. He smacked the Joker’s hand away.

“You are NOT MY FATHER!” He shouted at him, only to be met with a backhand across his right cheek. The action threw off his already pitiful balance hand had him tumbling to the ground once more.

“Now that is no way to speak to your father. Looks like I’m going to need to teach you some manners.” Joker scowled. He reached down and grabbed Robin by the neck, squeezing as he lifted him with ease. Robin found himself gripping the Joker’s arms with both his hands, his air being taken from him once again. Just then, the Joker threw another blow to the boy. This time a punch to the stomach. Whatever air he had left in him was forced out of him. His stomach churned from the force, and Robin held back the bile that rose in his throat from the blow. The Joker threw Robin behind him, sending him slamming into the metal wall. Dick crumpled to the floor again, gasping. “You bring this on yourself, Jay. If you would just listen to your father, you wouldn’t be punished.”

“You…” Robin took as many deep breaths as he could. “Not…my dad.” A kick was thrown against his chest, knocking him from his sitting position against the wall back onto the ground.

“Discipline. That’s what you kids today lack. Looks like I’m going to need to beat it into.” The sound of metal dragging against metal filled the room alongside Robin’s labored breathing. Tapping it against his palm, the Joker gripped the crowbar tightly. Where he got it from, Robin didn’t know. He only watched on as the Joker raised it over his head and brought it down onto Robin’s chest. The sound of cracking accompanied a loud scream. “Oooo, now that sounded like it hurt. Must’ve broken a rib.” Joker brought the crowbar down on his chest again, but not as hard as the last time. It still brought a painfilled scream from the teen. Joker swung the crowbar four more times, once on Robin’s left leg, once on his spine, and twice across his face. Robin laid still on the ground, the only movement coming from his short, difficult efforts to breathe. “Now Jay, I’m going to leave you here so you can think about what you’ve done. When I come back, I expect an apology and good behavior or I will need to punish you again.” Joker informed Robin as he used his shirt to clean the blood off the crowbar. Dick did not reply. “Good boy. It’s early bedtime for you. No dinner.” Joker gave Robin his maniacal smirk just as he closed the door to his cell and Robing was left in darkness once more. Only this time, he welcomed it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one is more graphic than the last. I'm not going into full detail about what Robin has endured. I'm saving that for something special. Warning again guys, this one is more...descriptive than the last. Just giving you a heads up.

** Mount Justice: April 17th, 2016 3:44 am **

****

Two weeks. It had been nearly two weeks since Robin had gone missing. The team was, in short, a wreck. They couldn’t find, nor get ahold of Batman as the Caped Crusader had been called away just as he got the last of the escapees back into Blackgate. It was all too convenient. The Blackgate Breakout exhausting the Dynamic Duo, Robin vanishing while Batman was preoccupied, petty crime spiking around Happy Harbor forcing the team to split the focuses, and not just Batman but the entire League being called half way across the world on a random attack from several members of the Injustice League. This was just way too convenient. Too many coincidences for them to be unrelated. Or at least that’s what Artemis thought. When the team returned from yet another unsuccessful search, she brought it up to the others.

“But doesn’t it all just seem…coordinated?” She questioned the other, equally exhausted team members.

“What? Are you trying to tell us that this is all one big conspiracy theory? If so, why? Who? What does it have to do with Robin?” Wally snapped, the bags under his eyes becoming pronounced once he removed his mask. Artemis hissed at the speedster.

“I don’t know, okay?! I’m just trying to understand all of this! And you’re not offering any sort of help!”

“Yeah, well, I’m sorry if I’m more focused on finding my best friend than coming up with crazy schemes!”

“You think I don’t want to find him just as much as you?! He’s not just your friend, Wally! He’s our friend too!”

“Oh yeah?! Then why aren’t you trying harder to find him?!”

“ENOUGH!” Kaldur’s outburst silenced the bickering pair instantaneously. “Fighting with each other will get us nowhere. We are all just tired and worried about Robin, but that does not mean we go turning on each other! Understand?” The two looked down shamefully at Kaldur’s scolding.

“But Kaldur, she has a point. Doesn’t this all feel planned to you?” Conner asked the leader. Kaldur looked to him, but said nothing. Not for a long while.

“I will admit, this all seems different. Wrong, even.” Kaldur relented, looking towards the Zeta Tubes thoughtfully. “But we won’t think of anything tonight. We need to rest, then we’ll talk about this whole thing being planned.” With Kaldur’s ordered break, the teens went their separate ways to rest.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning, they did not waste any time in gathering together again to talk this theory over, even choosing to do so as they ate.

“Let’s lay out what we know. Two and a half weeks ago, there was a mass breakout from Blackgate Prison. There are no leads on who did it or why, but the event swamped Batman and Robin for days. One could even argue it was to tire them out.” Kaldur listed, typing everything down while they sat around the dining table. “Per exhaustion, Robin slips up which causes Batman to drop him off here while he took care of the rest of the inmates. Robin took off that very same night and returned to Gotham. We know this because of the grapple gun we found abandoned as well as Robin’s locator.” Collective nods and hums of agreement allowed Kaldur to continue. “As soon as we found the locator, crime tripled in Happy Harbor, drawing out attention to be there. And right after Batman put away the last of the inmates, the Injustice League revealed themselves in Nepal drawing a full League response. That included Batman. While we worked on the criminals here and tracking Robin, the League has been kept from being informed due to downed coms. Leading us to where we are today.” Everyone stared at the list of events in a numbing silence.

“Having it all listed out, it does look like this whole thing was a set-up.” Wally muttered, his eyes not leaving the screen.

“But that raises a sticky question. Who could’ve pulled this all off? And why did they only go after Robin?” M’gann pointed out. Silence filled the group once again, all of them looking between one another.

“I don’t get it!” Artemis growled in frustration. “Who would be crazy enough to-“She stopped mid-sentence, her eyes widening. The first person that came to mind when the word crazy was mentioned was who appeared in everyone’s mind.

“The Joker.” Wally nearly spat out the name. “That creep. He must be behind this. Who knows Batman and Robin better than he? I’m mean, who else would break into a prison to get one person? And who else would know that Batman would react the way he did with Robin, and that Robin would even go back out there without him?”

“We don’t have any solid evidence that he is the one behind this.” Kaldur stated, playing the Devil’s advocate. “It could be any number of their enemies.”

“Yes, but none of them know the pair like Joker.” Artemis added. That was very true. They all seemed to take uneasy breaths.

“If that’s the case, and it is the Joker, then we cannot handle this alone. We need to try and reestablish communications with the League.” Kaldur reasoned.

“You’re forgetting, even if we did get back into contact with them, they are still dealing with the Injustice League all the way in Nepal. They won’t be able to get back in…” Conner immediately stopped before he let slip the doubt on everyone’s mind. Everyone sat solemnly, but Wally. He slammed his hands down on the table, startling everyone.

“We can’t think that way! This is Robin we’re talking about here. He’s the toughest kid out there. If anyone can withstand the Joker, it’s him. I bet you he’s kicking butt as we speak.” He smiled, getting the others to smile some as well. But Kaldur lowered his gaze. Thinking logically, he seriously doubted Robin was fighting right now and no one can last forever in the Joker’s care.

 

** Undisclosed Location: April 17th, 2016 6:09 am **

****

A boy lay curled up in the corner of a dark cell, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. Who was he? He couldn’t remember anymore. How long had he been here? He didn’t know that either. All he knew was that he was in strenuous pain both physically and psychologically. This was just all wrong, yet in the back of his mind, the boy felt something good. Something like hope. Someone was coming for him. Who? Someone important, he could feel it. Someone he loved very much, like a parent. Richard’s head shot up as it all came crashing back to him. Dad. His dad was coming from him. His dad, the World’s Greatest Detective, the Bane of Criminals everywhere, the Batman, Bruce Wayne. His dad, Bruce Wayne, was going to save him. He was the adopted son of Bruce Wayne, Richard Grayson Wayne. Richard Grayson, who was also the Batman’s partner, Robin. That’s right. He was Robin, a hero. Hope began to swell in Dick’s heart once again. The ghost of a smile twisting onto his face. The ghost soon vanished as the door to his cell opened again. Dick tried to push himself further into the corner as the Joker and Harley Quinn entered.

“Now Jay. What are you doing all curled up over there?” Joker asked, placing his hands on his hips. He relished in the look of absolute terror on the boy’s face upon their arrival. Almost. He was almost perfect. “Come on out, we have a special gift for you today.” Joker motioned with his hand for Dick to stand and follow. Slowly, Dick pushed himself up off the floor and towards the pair. It had been drilled into him a few days ago just how much better it really was to listen to them instead of fight. He didn’t want to fight anymore. He was tired. Tired of hurting. Tired of being afraid. Tired of everything. Why even fight? It was so much nicer just to give in. Dick flinched when the Joker placed his hand on his back, guiding him even more forward. Joker walked him from the cell and down the hall that was littered with mirroring cells. Dick no longer cared where he was. He just wanted to go home. He wanted his dad. But his dad was right next to him. Why did he want him? No. He wasn’t his dad. His dad loved him, not this guy. But didn’t he say he loved him? Or loved what he was becoming? He was becoming a good son. Right? He almost looked exactly like him, after all. His skin had been bleached a sickly white and his dark hair was now a dark green instead of the ebony it used to be. He was becoming a good boy.

“You’ve been soooo good lately that your mother and I decided to make you this.” Joker gestured to a suit that looked identical to his own, but smaller. Clearly made for him. “We can get you out of those rags and into something very spiffy if I do say so myself.” The Joker beamed in pride. Jay had been stripped of his old clothes a weak ago. His mask included. All he had been left in were his boxers and nothing else. Jay did want to get out of this thing, and have something warm. But…

“Go one, boy-o. What do you say?” Joker asked him enticingly.

“Mommy worked hard to make you that suit.” Harley added, gently patting his head. “It’s part of your present.” Part? There was more? Jay stepped forward, reaching out to the suit but stopped himself. What was he doing? This wasn’t him! Dick clenched his fist tightly then whipped around to land a blow to the Joker’s face. He knocked the maniac off his feet from both force and surprise.

“Y-You’re not my father! You’re not my mother!” Richard snapped at them both. He should’ve run right then. He wanted to, but why weren’t his legs working? Harley backhanded the boy before kicking him to the floor.

“You ungrateful little-“

“Now now Harley.” Joker whispered as he got to his feet, blood down his chin from a split lip. “He apparently is in of some further discipline.” The word discipline caused Dick to start trembling in fear. Rough hands gripped his arm in a bruising tight manner then dragged him towards the table. The Bad-Boy Table, as Joker called it. He pulled as hard as he could against the Joker’s hold.

“No! Please! Please don’t! I’ll be good!” Jay promised earning only a tsk from his father.

“You still did a bad thing, Jay Jay. And you have to be punished.” Joker stated while he strapped him to the table. Jay struggled against the straps for only a few seconds before he lay still to await his punishment. He looked to Joker as he approached with a syringe, his eyes wide and pleading.

“Please.” He begged. But the Joker still poked the needle into his skin and the fear toxin from Scarecrow began its work once again on the boy’s already fragile psyche. The boy’s red eyes clouded over while scream after scream fell from his lips. The fear toxin forces the user to be faced with their worst fear. Richard’s worst fear had been to watch the family he loved die in front of him. Over and over again. Because it was his fault. Jay’s worst fear was his dad. The punishments that he got when he was bad. Thanks to the fear toxin, Jay was reliving his pain over, and over again. But this time, the serum wore off after only thirty minutes. The sessions usually lasted an hour and a half.

“I lowered the dosage this time, Jay Jay, because you apologized.” The Joker told him as he reentered the room once Jay’s screams had subsided. “Are you going to misbehave again?” Jay quickly shook his head from side to side, earning a smile from his dad. “Good boy. Now let’s get you dressed for your party! We’re celebrating today, after all.” Once unstrapped from the table, Jay fell into step behind his dad and allowed himself to be dressed in the suit. It would’ve been degrading to be stripped and dressed like a toddler, but Jay said nothing. Once fully dressed, his parents moved him in front of a mirror.

“There you are, pumpkin! Just like daddy!” Harley exclaimed in pride.

“Right-o. You pull the look off almost as good as me.” Joker taunted. Jay stared at himself in the mirror and did not know who he was. He looked just like him, but he wasn’t him. What was off? What was wrong?

“Pooh bear, what’s wrong?” Harley asked. He was crying. Why was he crying? Why did seeing himself like that hurt so much?

“Come on Jay Jay. You’d look so much more like me if you smiled.” Joker told him, yet he continued to cry. The Joker sighed and took a hold of Jay, slipping a knife out of his coat pocket. “Have to do everything yourself.” He muttered to himself as he stuck the blade in Jay’s mouth. “Let’s put a smile on that face.” Pain. Blinding, and agonizing pain filled Jay’s whole being.

 

** Mount Justice: April 26th, 2016 6:58 pm **

 

Robin had been missing for twenty days now and the team was spent. No word from the Justice League. No word from anyone. They had nothing, no leads on the Joker. No leads on Robin. They had absolutely nothing. And they were feeling the effects of that. Everyone rarely spoke, rarely looked at one another. They never knew how much one person could matter, how much the team was held together by Robin. The Boy Wonder who always made them laugh, who’s own cackle could be heard all through the mountain when he pulled a prank. The Boy Wonder who could get them out of any situation, be it in the field or on the Homefront. They were falling apart without him. The team all sat or stood in the kitchen together, not saying one word or even looking at one another. What was there to say? To do? They hit a dead end. So, all they could do was stand around, looking lost. The silence being broken by the television. Background noise at best. A beeping sound from the television and strange music suddenly resonated through the area. All heads turned to it as a newsflash began to broadcast.

 

_“Breaking News! This just in, a school bus from Happy Harbor Elementary School has gone missing. The kindergarten class from Happy Harbor Elementary was out on a field trip to City Hall when it was noticed that one of the busses was missing. This bus, containing four teachers, eighteen children, and the bus driver have all gone missing. Parents of the missing children are begging for anyone with information to come forward.”_

The new had cut to a group of parents, all crying and close to breaking down begging the person who had their families to let them go. That they would do anything they wanted, if they just let them go. All the teens in the room had begun to look between one another. They had another mission at least.

_“The bus was last seen departing from City Hall before it vanished. Officials have no trace on the bus and are investigating the disappearances as we speak.”_

Time to go to work.

 

** Undisclosed Location: April 26th, 2016 6:58 pm **

 

Joker smirked down at his son, beaming with pride.

“No that you’re all healed up, you look perfect Jay Jay.” He stated, running a finger along the mostly healed cuts along his cheeks. “The perfect smile.” Jay stared blankly at him, saying and doing nothing. “You may look the part,” Joker leaned away from him, “but you don’t act the part. Not yet. Which is why we are here today!” The Joker announced as he stepped aside, gesturing grandly to the long table with adult and children bound to chairs and gagged. They were all crying out, yet their voices muffled by the gags. Jay looked to them all, no emotion on his face. “This is your final test, Jay Jay. One last trial run before the main event.” Joker spoke lowly in Jay’s ear. He placed a blade in one of his hands and a gun in the other. “Follow my lead.” He ordered. Joker stepped away from his son and towards the other children, his own knife and gun in hand.

“Watch your old man work, Jay Jay.” Joker let out a loud, maniacal laugh as he slit the throat of one of the children. All the others began to scream and cry louder, but only their muffles were a little louder. Jay’s eyes widened in his skull as he watched the blood pour from the child’s neck, like a waterfall stained red. He couldn’t have been more than five years old. The Joker continued to laugh as he lifted his gun now and shot the bus driver in the head. The cries continued, but Jay was smiling. “Now you, sonny boy!” Joker called to him. Jay walked up to the table just as his father had, blade and gun in the same hands he did. Raising the pistol, Jay didn’t even blink as he fired and shot a little girl in the chest. Not once, but twice. A hysterical, sickening laugh accompanied the Joker’s, filling the room with laughter over the cries.

“Very good! Take care of the rest and we’ll head out for your celebration party Jay Jay.” The Joker threw his gun and knife to the sides of him before jumping onto the table. He strode over to Jay and ruffled his hair. “Good boy. Make daddy proud.” Joker’s smile turned much darker than it had all day as he watched on with glowing pride at his latest creation. Jay moved to another little girl, but plunged his blade into her eye this time and shot another adult three times in the head. Just because he liked the way her brain matter splattered not just on the table but on the children around her as well. The cries fell on deaf ears while Jay went around the table, taking out each child and adult in a more gruesome manner with each victim. His hysterical, harsh laugh was the only sound outside of the occasional gun shot. Once every living being, aside from his father, lay dead Jay looked to his father with a wide, crazed smile. The Joker began to clap as he approached his son. “So very good. I have never been prouder, Jay. Now come. Time for the main event.” The Joker and son shared a laugh in the dark room, next to the bodies of dead children. The pair walked over to Harley, who held the very same video camera as they had been using for the past three weeks.

“Did you get all that, sweet cheeks?” Joker asked, an arm around Jay.

“That I did, Mister J.” Harley confirmed, shutting the camera off. “We have all we need for our home movie.”

“Wonderful! Let’s get it developed now. Oh, you know how I hate waiting.” The Joker once again began to laugh, triggering Jay to laugh as well.

 

** Happy Harbor: April 26th, 2016 7:13 pm **

****

Kaldur rubbed his eyes slightly as they continued to search City Hall for any sign of where the missing bus could’ve gone.

“And we’ve double checked the security camera?” He asked.

“Yes, we did.” Conner stated pointedly, his temper very short at the moment. “All we have are the tire tracks heading west.”

“What is west anyway?” Artemis questioned, rolling her eyes. Kaldur stiffened. He turned to the team quickly.

“Gotham.” That was all he needed to say to have the team suddenly standing on high alert.

“You don’t think this has to do with _that_ do you?” M’gann whispered. Kaldur nodded.

“That’s good enough for me.” Declared Wally before he took off towards Gotham City.

“Kid! We do not split up!” Kaldur ordered, hoping that Kid Flash would hear him through the coms. Nothing.

“Get to the Bioship, now!” The teens didn’t need to be told twice.

Wally slowed his speed once he entered the familiar city of his best friend’s home. This has to be connected to Robin. He could just feel it. Running full speed again, Wally only stopped when he caught sight of the missing bus. Bolting to it, he looked it up and down in a matter of seconds.

“Nothing. Shouldn’t be surprised.” Kid muttered to himself. The sound of glass breaking and people screaming blasted behind him, and Wally turned to it. Speeding out, he immediately halted when he spotted the psycho that had eluded them their entire hunt for Robin. The Joker was letting out laughs of glee as he threw bombs filled with Joker venom into the streets.

“As I always say, nothing is more contagious than laughter!” He exclaimed before letting out another howl of his own. Wally growled at the villain. He bolted to him, throw a surprise punch to the Joker’s face.

“Where is he?!” He demanded once the Joker had crashed onto the floor.

“Ugh, how very rude. What is it with kids today and having no manners?” Joker asked while rubbing his chin.

“Kid!” Conner’s voice called from behind him, but Wally didn’t turn. The others had finally caught up, and that’s all he needed to know.

“Where is he?!” Wally repeated, much louder this time. The Joker got to his feet and began dusting himself off.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” The Joker spoke honestly, if only half honesty.

“Robin. What have you done with Robin?” Artemis asked as she drew back her bow string, her arrow aimed directly at the Joker. Joker raised a brow to them.

“Robin? Bat Brat?” He asked.

“Yes! Robin!” Snapped Wally. The Joker let out a hum, his finger tapping against his lips.

“Well I don’t know anyone by that name.” His expression turned very dark, a cruel smile playing on his lips. “Not anymore.” The team froze, all eyes widening and all bodies rigid. No. It couldn’t be true. He didn’t. In a rage, Kid Flash flew at the Joker, pinning him to the ground where he began to throw punch after speedy punch.

“WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!” He shouted although continuing his assault.

“Kid! Enough!” Kaldur ordered. Conner stepped forward and grabbed ahold of Kid’s arms, pulling him off the mad man. The Joker only laughed louder, once again climbing to his feet. He wiped the blood from his nose onto his suit sleeve.

“I killed Robin. And Jay Jay took his place.” He smirked. M’gann began to cry silently, everyone quickly becoming enraged. “Speaking of who, Jay Jay, I found some new playmates for you!” The Joker called over his right shoulder. The team all looked to where he had spoken. All life left their bodies, their worlds came crashing down around them.

“No…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Major Character Death ahead

**Gotham City: April 26 th, 2016 7:14 pm **

****

The team stared in horror at the figure that had slipped in from the shadows. His skin was pure white, nails green. His suit was just like the Joker’s, so was his hair. Almost everything was exactly like the Joker’s, except his smile. The carve, tight smile was much different from the Joker’s.

“No…” Red eyes stared piercingly at the teens. A laugh that started out very quiet grew in volume and became more twisted sounded through the evening air. M’gann, Conner, and Artemis all recoiled at the sound while Kaldur and Kid Flash seemed to hunch forward. All eyes remained on the teen in front of them.

“Isn’t he just perfect?” The Joker’s voice broke through Jay’s giggles as the man moved next to his son. “Course it took a while to get him that way, but all good art takes time.” He informed the team, a hand resting on Jay’s shoulder. The Joker broke out into a fit of laughter, and much to their disbelief, the teen joined in. Being the fastest, Wally was the quickest to recover from the shock. Pure, unadulterated rage washed over him in waves and he pulled himself free quiet easily from the petrified Conner. He began to run straight for the Joker, but someone caught his arm. Jay spun Wally around to use his momentum to throw him into the others. “Very good, Jay!” Joker praised, earning just a laugh from Jay. “okay, you kids have fun. Play nice. And Jay…” Jay looked to his father, “be home before supper.” The two shared another laugh as the Joker jumped over the side of the building. Kaldur snapped back to reality right after Kid Flash had been thrown towards them.

“Superboy, Artemis, follow the Joker!” He barked ordered, the two eagerly going after the maniac. Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash now all stood before Robin.

“Rob. What did he do to you, man?” Wally asked softly. Jay looked right to him, only letting out an unnerving laugh. Then he ran. Right for them. The team took defensive stances, but Jay jumped over them, kicking off the Bioship. Twisting in the air, Jay kicked M’gann in the face, sending her crashing against her ship. She cried out when he back met the machine and she crumpled to the ground.

“M’gann!” Wally shouted, quickly looking to Robin. “Robin! Stop! It’s us!” He begged as his best friend advanced on him now. Wally quickly dodged his blows, eyes still wide. “Don’t make me hurt you!” He begged, but Jay didn’t let up. Reluctantly, Wally threw a punch to Robin, hitting him square in the face. This pushed Jay back some and he hunched over. Kaldur paused in helping M’gann up as did Wally, all eyes on Robin. Jay slowly lifted his head, not a scratch seeming to be on him. He stared at them with his wide smile. “Rob?”

Laughter filled the air and Jay continued to attack. This time he went for Aqualad. Aqualad stood, ready to defend himself, but Jay suddenly jumped to the left. He reached into his suit pocket and pulled out what looked like grey marbles. Yet when he threw them, the burst to give out a shockwave of extreme heat. Aqualad and Miss Martian cried out for a brief moment before the heat rendered them unconscious. Reaching into his jacket again, Jay threw down three strange pelts around them. Fire erupted like a small wall around the two. Wally cried out in alarm.

“Robin! That will kill them!” He exclaimed as he lifted his arms to make a tornado and snuff out the flames. Before he could, Jay lunged for him. He barely had time to move out of the way, which is saying something for the speedster. “Rob! Dude, stop!” He shouted once more, only dodging his friend’s attacks and not going on the offense himself. Jay did not hesitate nor let up once. At least not until a whistle sounded. Jay immediately stopped and backflipped out of the way. Wally turned quickly to see Harley Quinn with a bazooka on her shoulder, aimed right at him. Wally booked it out of the way when she fired, smirking. “Missed!”

“Wasn’t aiming for you, French fry.” Kid Flash quickly looked back over his shoulder to the other two members of the Young Justice team just as the missile hit the Bioship. The explosion was huge, and had Wally not been fast enough, it would’ve taken all three of them out. But, he was a speedster, so he was fast enough. He got M’gann and Kaldur away from the blast just in time. The shockwave from the explosion knocked KF off his feet, sending all three teens crashing down onto the street below. Wally cried out as he landed on his shoulder in an awkward position, dislocating it from its socket. The two heat sensitive heroes groaned at the collision, but began to stir. As the three began to get themselves up and moving, two other bodies came flying over from the north. Conner knocked into Kaldur, the two being sent to the ground once more. Artemis landed a bit away from the group, her body sliding across the pavement and tearing off bit of flesh from her body.

“Artemis!” Wally shouted, a hand moving to cradled his injured shoulder. A laugh bellowed behind them, and those still conscious turned to look at the three pale figures.

“Well, kiddos, we have to go. Can’t be late for our family outing, now can we?” Joker mocked. Harley and Jay laughed at his remark.

“Hey, Fish Face!” Harley called the attention of Aqualad while unslinging a satchel from her shoulders. “Catch!” Harley tossed the bag to the leader. Kaldur reached up to grasp the bag, hesitation and suspicion adorning his features.

“Oh relax, it’s not gonna kill ya. It’s not even for you.” Joker waved his hand as if he was swatting at a gnat. Kaldur opened the bag and peered in at a device that looked like some kind of wireless receiver. Robin would know. “Do tell the big man I said hello.” The trio of Jokers turned and began to walk away, but Wally ran after them.

“Kid Flash! No!” M’gann called to him. Wally was not letting them get away with Robin again. Said teen he was trying to save stuck his arm out, the firm muscle colliding with Wally’s throat. The speedster went down, coughing wetly. He lifted a hand to rub his throat when something cold was pressed against his temple. Being very slow with his movements, green eyes turned to meet ones that were once a beautiful shade of blue. Now, only red met them. Jay pressed the barrel of the pistol harder against Kid Flash’s head, his eyes unfocused and tight smile flashing down at him.

“Dick-“A thunderous clap reverberated down the streets of Gotham. A muffled cry of horror followed by screams and sobs were musical sounds to Joker’s ears. The icing on the cake was the only noise Jay made was his laughter. Of course, when Joker took note of the trembling in Jay’s hands he knew it was time to go. Letting out another laugh of victory, Joker grabbed Jay’s arm and pulled him down the road.

“I am most impressed, Jay! You are making your old man proud.” Joker stated, the kid giggling in response. Far in his mind, Jay was trying to scream out, to sob, and beg for something. But all he managed out was sickening laughter.

** Nepal: April 27th, 2016 8:29 am **

****

Superman let out a long, exasperated sigh. “Well, that took longer than expected.” He commented, rubbing the back of his neck. The Justice League shared nods and groans of agreement as they watched the last members of the Injustice League be handed over to United Nations custody.

“Whelp! I’m ready for home.” Flash spoke, stretching his arms over his head. Batman looked away from the prisoners once the prison truck doors closed. “I think you have an upset kid waiting to hear from you, Bats.” Barry pointed out, earning a glare of annoyance from the Dark Knight. He didn’t move for a time, weighing the glances from his teammates. Last he checked, this wasn’t their business. However, he knew Barry was right. He’d been wanting to call Robin for over a week now, but could never find the time. He turned away from them, lifting a hand to his commlink.

“Batman to Mountain.” After the initial beeping rhythm signaling that his com was on, all that came as a reply was static. “Batman to Mountain. Aqualad.” He called again. Static. A strange weight settled in the pit of his stomach at the radio silence. “Batman to Team. Aqualad. Superboy. Robin. Answer.” He requested. Nothing.

“Batman?” Wonder Woman’s voice spoke up from behind him. He could practically feel the confusion and worry having grown in their group. Bruce lowered his hand from his ear and stood stolid for a few weighted minutes.

“Flash, Superman, you are the fastest. Head to the Mountain and see why they are remaining in radio silence.” Batman ordered once he turned to face them all again.

“Batman, don’t you think that might be a bit of a stretch? They are teenagers after all.” Flash questioned.

“Teenagers that know to answer when a League member calls.” He pointed out. He walked towards the Bat-Jet, not even hesitating to climb inside it and start it.

“Is this one of those famous Bat instinct moments?” Clark questioned playfully with a raise of his brow. Bruce looked to him flatly. That was the only response Clark would get for right after he closed the top hatch of his jet and took off.

“Race ya.” Flash teased Superman prior to jetting off back towards the states. The two Meta-Humans ran at top speed back to the Mountain, standing still just long enough for the Zeta Beams to transport them inside. What they were met with was unnerving to say the least. Silence. Deafening silence. The first two of the League to arrive looked at one another.

“Oookay. I don’t like to admit it, but maybe Bats was right on this.” Barry suggested as they began to walk towards the common room.

“Superman. Flash.”

The quiet, emotionless voice of Kaldur Ahm drew the Leaguers’ attention to him. What they saw sent their hearts racing in a non-fun way. Kaldur had blood all over him, and his posture was low. His face held no emotion.

“Kaldur, what happened? What’s wrong?” Clark asked as he hurried in front of the teenager. Kaldur didn’t even seem to blink.

“The Joker escaped Arkham.” The adults bit back a gasp, even if Barry did suck in a sharp breath.

“And you went up against him on your own?” Clark asked, worry soaring as high as he could fly. Kaldur’s lack of response was his answer. “What were you thinking? You should’ve contacted us.”

“Communications had been shut down. Still are. We couldn’t call you.” Clark stared at him pointedly, assessing the boy’s mental state.

“Well, you are just lucky none of you were killed. The Joker is a psychotic…” The way Aqualad tensed and tore his gaze to the floor halted all thoughts. Barry and Clark looked to one another in dread. “Oh no. Who?” Clark’s barely audible voice interrogated the team’s leader. Kaldur didn’t answer, but shifted his eyes briefly to Flash.

Barry felt like he had been hit by a train, the wind forced out of his body at the glance. He didn’t wait a moment longer, taking off at his top speed to the medical wing of the mountain. He stopped at the entrance, one hand gripping the metal door frame for support. The other teens looked to him upon his arrival, yet no one said a word. In fact, seeing the Flash caused M’gann to start crying once more. But Barry didn’t hear her. His eyes locked onto the yellow and red figure laying on a hospital bed, not an inch of him moving.

“No.” Barry unsteadily walked to the table, his eyes staring down at the pale, immobile form of his nephew. Barry couldn’t breathe, couldn’t form any coherent thoughts. He may have lost team members, friends, and family before. But this was so much different. A shaky hand moved out to brush back Wally’s red hair from his face, Barry’s vision becoming blurry. His other hand moved to cradle Wally’s left cheek while his right stayed in his hair. “No. No, Wally…” He muttered, resting his forehead against the boy’s. He squeezed his eyes shut, no longer caring about crying in front of the kids. He was supposed to protect him. He promised Iris he wouldn’t let anything happen to him. He failed. A hand rested on Barry’s shoulder, but he paid it no mind.

“Barry…” Clark’s voice spoke softly, almost soothingly. Fury pulsated through Barry’s entire core as he pulled back from his ward, his partner, his nephew’s body.

“I’m going to kill him. The Joker has gone too far this time.” He snarled. Through his anger, Barry didn’t notice the looks exchanged between the only two functioning team members, Conner and Kaldur. But Clark did.

“Barry, come. The team has some explaining to do.” Superman ordered. The two boys nodded, and Conner separated himself from M’gann. The Martian moved to Artemis’s side, placing comforting hands on her shoulders. The archer had not moved from her seat next to Wally’s side since they had brought him here, her hand never letting go of his. Despite his rage, Barry allowed himself to be guided back to the main lobby with the two others as more League members began to file in. The Green Lanterns, Wonder Woman, Aquaman, and Hawkgirl now all stood in the center, looks of confusions passing between them all. The sight of the children and the distraught speedster sent off warning bells in their minds.

“Kaldur Ahm? What has transpired?” Aquaman asked his ward. Kaldur and Conner shared looks, but Conner offered to speak for him this time by simply putting a hand on his shoulder and moving him back some. Conner looked each League member in the eye, taking a deep breath through his nose. As his shoulders and chest rose from the breath, Conner began.

“The Joker has broken out of Arkham. He and Harley…They began an attack on Gotham City.” He hesitated. The League looked around at one another, not liking where this was going. “Where’s Batman?” He questioned.

“He has yet to arrive, but he is on his way.” Diana stated. “Why? What more has happened?” Conner and Kaldur grew rigidly tense, almost like statues.

“We learned that he was behind the Blackgate Prison breakout almost a month ago.”

“Wait, he was? Why?”

Kaldur finally spoke up. “He set everything up, all of this. The break-out, the rise in crime, and the surfacing of the Injustice League.” Confused and unsteady murmurs began.

“He told you this?” Hal Jordan interrogated. The teens’ gazes lowered once more.

“Not directly, but yes.”

“Alright, one mystery solved. But you still haven’t said why he has done this.” Aquaman pointed out.

“He wanted Robin.” Conner almost hissed. Eyes widened all among the group, Clark and Barry’s included.

“But he wasn’t successful, correct?” Diana asked, praying that he wasn’t. The boys didn’t speak. “Hera preserve us…when Batman finds out-“

“That isn’t everything.” The adults looked to the dejected children once more. “He’s had Robin for a month now. Since Batman left him here to rest, Robin has been in the Joker’s hands.” Diana covered her mouth in shock as others shifted in absolute terror, looking between one another.

“A month? Robin has been in that psycho’s grip for a month?!” Barry snapped at them, causing the boys to flinch.

“Barry.” Clark spoke sternly, but he just turned to him with a low growl sounding.

“No, Clark. Don’t ‘Barry’ me. Not only has he killed him, but he has had Robin this whole time?! Why didn’t you radio for help?!”

“We tried! We must’ve spent a week trying to get communications back up between us. But the Joker planned this all out! We didn’t stand a chance!” Conner shouted back.

“Wait, Barry, who did the Joker kill?” Questioned Diana.

“Wally! Wally is lying dead in the medical bay because of that Clown!” Again, the boys looked at one another, but they weren’t going to give up Robin’s secret. When they got him back, it would destroy him enough. He didn’t need the whole League knowing. The League began to talk quickly amongst themselves, trying to talk a way to the best course of action.

_“Batman. 02. Green Arrow. 08. Black Canary. 13. Red Tornado. 16”_ The Zeta-computer announcing the rest of the League members silenced everyone, all heads turning toward the new arrivals. More specifically, Batman. Batman glanced around, his eyes landing on the two blood covered boys and he strode to them.

“Report.” He ordered sternly.

“Batman.” Diana whispered. The tone of her voice set the Dark Knights’ heart collapsing in his chest.

“Report.” He pressed more firmly.

“Joker’s out of Arkham. Bad things…” Batman turned away from the boys, almost shaking his head. Again? Of course, it had to be that psycho. He strode back towards the Zeta-Tube, typing in the location he wanted to go. The Batcave.

“Batman.” His name was called again, but he ignored Clark. He had something better to do.

“Bruce.” The using of his real name caused Batman’s motions to halt. Whatever he was about to be told, he knew it was bad. “He has Robin.” One could hear a pin drop from the stillness and silence of the room. Everyone was holding their breath, looking to Batman and Superman. “From what the team has found out, the Joker was behind the Blackgate breakout.” The Joker. He almost didn’t believe him 'til his mind ran through all possible scenarios as to why. Blackgate was a distraction. He had his suspicions from the start, but no action had come from it other than prisoners escaping. A distraction to keep him busy, get Robin unprotected. Bruce knew what Clark was going to say before he said it. “He set it up to get you busy, to get Robin. He’s been held by him for over a month. The Joker was behind the Injustice League’s sudden appearance half way across the world.” To keep him busy. To draw Batman away from the mountain and Gotham. Away from Robin. Over a month? Just after he dropped him off here. _Dick._ The holo-computer sprang to life, showing only static only for a moment then a voice known all too well spoke.

_“Hello? This thing on?”_ The Joker’s voice asked as he tapped the screen, the sound of someone singing a lullaby in the background. Suddenly, he broke into a smile once the picture cleared and gave him a full view of the Justice League and the one man he just couldn’t wait to destroy. _“Ah! There you all are! I see the boys got my receiver in the right place.”_ He mocked, laughing when Kaldur and Conner looked to one another with wide eyes. _“Well, hello again Batsy! It’s so good you’re finally home.”_ Bruce didn’t acknowledge him, earning a pout from the Clown Prince of Gotham.

_“Don’t be like that, Batsy. And after all the trouble I went through to get us all right here.”_ The Joker taunted.

“Where’s Robin?!” Clark shouted at the screen.

_“Silence Super-Douche. No one is talking to you.”_ Joker snapped, but his smile quickly returned as he looked back towards Batman. The Caped Crusader had stepped away from the Zeta-Tube, pushing passed everyone else.

“Where is he?” He spoke evenly, yet there was a sharp edge to his voice. “Where’s Robin?” Joker blinked rapidly.

_“Robin?”_

_“He must mean our little Jay.”_ Harley suggested once she came into view. No one liked the sound of that.

_“Oh, that’s right!”_ Joker laughed. _“First, a sob story for you, if you will Batman ol’ pal.”_ Batman’s expression didn’t change as he looked on at the freak. _“You know Bats, we’ve been doing this little run around thing of ours for years. It’s been loads of laughs, but the sad fact is none of us are getting any younger.”_ The Joker moved about whatever room he was in, gesturing with his arms. It looked like a make-shift home, like a set design in which Harley was standing by a table, leaning on a chair.

_“That ol’ clock’s a ticken.”_ She pointed out as she patted her stomach. Joker smirked more, clasping his hands behind his back.

_“Quiet right, poo. And Harley and I were thinking it was time to start a family. Add a Joker Junior to our merry crew.”_

_“But rather than go through all the ‘joy’ of child birth, we decided to adopt.”_ Harley explained. The two linked hands and began to move to a large curtained part of the room.

_“We couldn’t do it legally, but then we remembered you always had a few spare kids hanging around.”_ Joker grasped the curtain, his voice lowering and his eyes darkening. _“So we barrowed one.”_ The Joker and Harley drew back the curtain and a collective gasp filtered around the room. Batman’s eyes even widened as he took a single step back.

“No.” Bruce muttered, staring at a pair of purple cladded legs peaking out from the dark. That was the only part visible, yet he knew what was coming. Even knowing didn’t prepare him for the sight. Joker clicked a button and the metal table moved forward, revealing more of the teenager strapped to it. The boy’s fingers were pressed together, like he was waiting for something. His face stilled hadn’t been shown.

_“He needed a little molding, of course. What kid doesn’t? But in time, we came to love him as our own. Say hello Jay Jay.”_ The Joker instructed, fawning over the boy. The shadowed head turned and two red eyes were suddenly looking right at the screen. A low, simple chuckle came from the boy as he leaned forward, finally showing his face.

“By the Gods.” Diana whispered behind Bruce.

“No way.”

“What the hell?”

All these phrases were zoned out by the Dark Knight as he stared at his son. A crude smile had been carved onto his face and his lips pulled back into a sickening smile. His eyes were wide and unfocused, but piercing right through Bruce. The boy’s chuckle became a steady laugh as he unclasped himself from the table and lept off, his laugh not faltering. He stood, slightly hunched over as if it hurt him to stand up straight, yet he stared on and laughed longer. Harley and the Joker stepped behind Jay and placed their hands on his shoulders, looking like a twisted version of a happy family.

_“We wish to personally extend an invitation to you, Bats. To our house warming party, to officially welcome our little boy into the house hold. You know where to find me, my true home. Be seeing you. Real soon.”_ The Joker smirked and laughed. Normally, the Joker’s laugh did nothing to Bruce, but hearing his son laugh so similarly and with him…something snapped. The feed cut out and no one dared make a move. Bruce stared on horror at the static screen, his emotions beginning to overwhelm him.

“Bruce?” The soft, hesitant voice of Diana pulled Batman back to his senses. No one really registered when he had moved, but Bruce was pushing people out of the way. League Members stumbled left and right as Bruce forced his way back to the Zeta Tubes. “Bruce!” Slamming his fist down on the computer, Batman bolted into the glowing Zeta-Beam with the sound of the computer announcing his departure.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: more death ahead

The Batmobile’s engine screamed in protest when Bruce suddenly slammed his foot onto the gas petal. No matter the situation, no matter how bad, Batman always had a plan and a backup plan when going into the field. Right now, he had no plan. No clue, not even a vague idea of what he was going to do when he got to Arkham. A dark shadow passed over his glazed and distance eyes as he tore through the streets of Happy Harbor toward Gotham. He did know one thing for sure. That this time, this time, either he or the Joker wasn’t going to make it out of this alive. For all the bad that he had done, this was the tipping point. This was Bruce’s breaking point. The haunting image of the light of his life so pasty pale and a sickening smile on his face flashed repeatedly in his mind’s eye, the forced laugh echoing in the silent car. The trance Bruce had found himself in was only temporarily broken by the occasional ringing from the dashboard computer. So many people were trying to contact him, but he was not going to answer. He was not going to be talked down. This was the end of it all.

_“I can’t reach him! His phone is working, but he’s just not answering.”_

_“Is his locator on?”_

_“Do you really think he’d leave it on his he clearly doesn’t want to be followed?”_

_“It’s worth a shot.”_

_“No, it’s not. He doesn’t have it on.”_

_“God damn it Bruce! He’s going to do something rash that he’s going to regret.”_

_“Is there any way we can try and find him?”_

_“J’onn, can you-”_

_“No. I have been trying. He has shielded his mind away from me.”_

_“Shit.”_

_“Can anyone get ahold of Zatara? Doctor Strange, even? Maybe we could use a locator spell.”_

_“I’ll get them on as fast as I can.”_

The rage that had swelled within Bruce’s heart intensified as soon as he crossed into Gotham’s city limits and heard police sirens wailing behind him. One would think the GCPD would’ve learned by now not to even try and stop him, but it seems like he misjudged them. Just as he had misjudged the Joker’s cruelty and his own ability to keep his son safe.

 _“Batman, pull over immediately.”_ A megaphone sounded from one of the cop cars that had started pulling up next to him. He did not have time for this. Giving a sharp turn of the wheel, Batman slammed the Tumbler into the steadily gaining car, forcing it off the side of the road and slamming at full speed into a lamp post. Another began to approach on his right and he jerk his wheel again, using the back of the Tumbler to send the vehicle hydroplaning down a different road.

_“Diana, we just got a call from Steven. He said to turn on Gotham News.”_

_“Gods preserve us…”_

_“He’s driving police off the roads? Attacking them? He’s finally lost it.”_

_“No.”_

_“J’onn? What is it?”_

_“He has not lost it, not yet. But judging by his current actions, he is on a darker path.”_

_“Wait, you aren’t actually suggesting..”_

_“Yes, I am.”_

_“Can you blame him? That clown has finally crossed the line.”_

_“That doesn’t suddenly make killing okay! If he does this, there will be no coming back from that!”_

_“I say let him. That psycho has done enough.”_

_“You don’t mean that Barry.”_

_“Uh yeah, I do. Let him kill that son of a bitch.”_

_“Clark, has Zatara located him?”_

_“Yes! He just messaged in. It seems he’s heading toward....Arkham Asylum.”_

_“League, this is Superman. Requesting full League response! Rondevu at Arkham in twenty minutes.”_

_“Clark, there’s no time. Zatara says he’ll reach the asylum in five.”_

_“Five?! That’s insane! Without superspeed, how can he-”_

_“He’s fucking pissed and on a warpath to save his son! Of course he’s going to be hauling ass!”_

_“We need to move out. Now!”_

_“Team, stay here.”_

_“What?! No! Robin is our best friend! We are not going to sit back and-”_

_“The hell you are! You’ve already lost one teammate to this lunatic. You will not risk your lives further.”_

_“We’re going to do what we see fit with our lives, and if we lose them in defense of our friend than I say that is a good way to go.”_

_“Kaldur-”_

_“M’gann, get the Bioship ready. We are heading to Arkham. Now.”_

The decrepit ruins of the old Arkham Asylum came into view once the Tumbler slammed through the old, rusted gates of the entrance, and despite it seeming possible, just the sight of it filled Bruce with a rage he had not felt since the loss of his parents. The police were still in pursuit, but they were left well behind in the dust as Batman swerved through the twists and turns of the winding path up to the asylum. Not even fully stopped, as soon as Bruce was close enough he opened the top of the Batmobile and jumped out of the screeching tires. While he knew he needed to be quick to save Dick, he was not stupid. This was the Joker. So, Bruce stalked cautiously through the black, rundown hallways of said building. His senses were on high alert, listening for any sound, looking for any source of light, or just any signs of life. He didn’t have to search for long. The sound of a woman singing a estranged version of “Hush Little Baby” reached Bruce’s ears and his hands balled into fists. Harley. Following the voice, Bruce sprinted to the doors with a sign labeling the room “Operating Theater” and forced both doors open. It didn’t even take his eyes a second to adjust to the sudden bright light, thanks to the features of his cowl. Yet that did not make what he saw any easier. It was a makeshift, poor attempt of a home that he recognized from the video. Harley had been placing a plant on the same table when she looked up to him.

“Puddin’! Company!” She called over her shoulder. A slightly leveled terrace had been changed to have a small television, a footrest, a recliner, a lamp, and even a picture that clearly did not belong in an asylum hanging on the wall. The man sitting in the recliner folded up his newspaper to look out towards them, a pipe in his mouth. His smile widened as he popped up from the seat, discarding the newspaper there while removing the pipe from his mouth.

“Why hello there.” The Joker greeted with mocking voice as he approached Harley. “Welcome to our happy home.” The two embraced but Batman just gave them his usual blank stare before it transformed into a scowl.

“Where’s Robin?” He demanded, raising a fist threateningly when he stood before them. Harley and Joker looked to one another in confusion.

“Robin? Haven’t you asked us that earlier? There is no Robin here.” Joker taunted.

“He clearly means Jay Jay. Too bad he won’t learn the difference.” Harley sighed and Joker laughed. He pointed to the curtained area from earlier and Bruce shoved Harley out of the way. He had barely taken a few steps when Harley spoke up. “Ah ah ah, no peeking.” Bruce had started turning around when something slammed into him after the sound of a weapon being fired. He grunted as red wrappings curled around his body, pinning his arms to his side and causing him to tumble to the ground. He glared up at the two of them. Harley patted the bazooka. “Mommy’s little helper.” Joker leaned over and placed a kiss to her cheek, but Bruce simply stared on in anger. Joker then looked to Batman and cupped his hands around his mouth.

“Come on out, Jay Jay. We have a visitor!” Bruce tilted his head back to see the curtain move and Dick came somersaulting out of the area, still giggling. He flipped over Bruce to stand with Joker and Harley. Even though he had seen him in the video, Bruce hadn’t prepared himself as well as he had originally thought he had. The intense pain in his chest proved that as he stared at Richard. He had forced himself to his knees and simply stared at the laughing form of a boy he once knew and loved so dearly. Seeing him like this drew Batman’s rage bubbling back to the surface and using just his strength, he ripped his binding off of his form and launched a Batarang straight for the Joker. The crazed man ducked easily, smirking at his enemy. He laughed and gestured for Batman to come and get him. Richard had started to run towards him, but Harley grabbed his shoulders and moved him to the side as Bruce bolted straight for the clown prince. Joker lept onto the table Jay had been strapped to in the video and rode it out of the room, Bruce hot on his trail.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gotham City: April 26th, 2016 7:21 pm**

As soon as the Bioship touched down just a few meters away from the Batmobile, the Team and several league members filed out of it as quickly as they could. Those few among them who had superspeed had run up to them at the same time.

“We need a plan before just rushing in.” Green Arrow stated, and Clark nodded.

“We split up. A few team members will stay with the team as they search the lower floors. The rest of us will search the upper levels. Do not engage if you find the Joker.” Superman ordered. The League members that decided to go with the Team consisted of Superman, and Wonder Woman. The Team was skilled after all and did not need too much back up. The group split, one going towards the back entrance and the other rushing to the front. The sound of a weapon discharging resonated down the halls, momentarily halting the group. But when they started up again, they were moving faster than before. They entered said room just in time to see Batman running after the Joker. “Batman!” Clark called and rushed after him.

“Team, help Superman. I have her.” Wonder Woman ordered and the teens rushed to follow after them. Diana turned to Harley, who seemed to just notice her. She was a bit slow, for Diana had flown straight towards her and landed a punch to her face. This sent the woman tumbling back. Jay had turned to go and help Harley when Diana took hold of his arms to turn him to face her. “Robin. Robin?” She called softly, kneeling slightly as her eyes scanned over his face. There was no recognition in his red eyes as he stood before her, laughing. Diana’s brow pinched in distress and worry. Seeing the scar along his face up close made her sick and not just from how gruesome it was. She always loved Dick’s smile. He was light a drop of light from the Gods, a divine gift that she loved with all her heart. She lifted her hands to gently cradle the sides of his head, leaning forward to whisper to him. “Dick. Dick, it’s me. Diana. Can you hear me?” She asked. The only response given was a sickening laugh and her heart, which seemed already so low, fractured into thousands of pieces. Diana had loved his laugh, but this...this was not her Richard. The sound of breaking glass and shattering wood drew her attention and she looked over her shoulder. The set walling had been demolished, and not by Superman. Taking advantage of her lack of attention, Jay pulled himself from her grasp and ran after Batman, Joker, the Team, and Superman. “Robin! Stop!” Diana called to him, reaching back out for him. She felt a hand on her shoulder, but reacted too late as Harley spun her around and returned the favor of a blow to the face. Diana stumbled backwards from surprise, and steadied herself.

“Hands off, princess.” Harley snarled. “Sweetie! Get mommy’s bazooka!” She ordered and Diana watched in horror as Dick stopped running and ran to the area Harley had gestured to. He was helping her? Anger that would make Ares jealous blinded Diana and she punched Harley in the face again, but followed it up with a roundhouse kick to her chest. Continuing her assault, Diana threw punch after punch, forcing Harley back towards the table. The clown woman grabbed the chair and used it as leverage to flip over when Diana lunged again. The coward ran out the door with Wonder Woman hot on her trail. Harley lead the two of them to an exposed part of the asylum, raining pouring down into the building. When it had started raining, Diana didn’t know and frankly didn’t care. Lightning flashed as Diana ran, but Harley had vanished from her sight and she stood in front of a ledge. Panting ever so slightly, Diana began to slowly move about, eyes darting from side to side.

“How could you help Joker do it, Harley?” She spat venomously as she looked around for said woman.

“Okay so he roughed the kid up a little.” Diana looked towards the source of the voice, but saw nothing. “But I’ll make it right.”

“Yeah, you’re mother of the year.” Diana snorted, standing still to look around for the woman she was ready to strangle.

“Ha! You’ll see.” Diana looked over her shoulder when she heard the laugh, but didn’t see her. “We’ll be one, big, happy, family.” A whistle called to both women, and Diana saw Dick standing there holding the bazooka Harley ordered him to get. “Good boy!” Harley called and Diana began to run to him to stop him from giving the weapon to Harley. Just before she got there, Dick threw it to Harley, who caught it with ease and a flip to be dramatic. As soon as she landed, Harley fired the weapon. Diana looked to be sure Robin had moved before she moved to the side and hit the missile away slightly to keep it from hitting her. Shot after shot was fired and Diana ran to avoid them when she found herself before the edge. A flash of lightning illuminated Harley’s shadow behind her and she turned just as Harley fired at her again. Diana jumped into the air, easily avoiding the explosion. Harley seemed confused for a moment until Wonder Woman landed in front of her and punched her in the face again. The bazooka was forced from her grasp and when it landed hard, it set off another missile right for them. They both moved in time, but the near explosion caused the cement below them to give way. Harley screamed as the two fell, but Diana grasped an outstretched ledge to stop herself. She reached for Harley and actually managed to grab hold of her sleeve, but the momentum and weight of the woman caused the material to tear and continue sending the screaming woman plummeting. Diana watched as she kicked off the wall and hovered just a bit from where she had been. She had made a move to fly after her and save her, but Diana didn’t. She, unlike almost all of her team members, had no issue with killing. So she didn’t move. She didn’t save Harley as she continued to fall screaming below her and Diana simply watched with a cold glare. May Hades take her.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Batman had followed the Joker into a strange theater like room, uncaring that the others were trying to catch up to them. He scanned the area for the clown, only turning quickly when the sound of doors slamming shut then pounding from outside it filled the silence. So, it was just him and the Joker. He’d want it no other way.

“What’s the matter, Batman?” Bruce turned again, looking up at the higher rows of seats. “No witty comeback? No threat?” He ran through the rows, trying to pinpoint the location of the voice. “Then I’ll provide the narration.” The lights in the room shut off, and the room was once again filled with silence. Where the others had gone, he did not know and frankly did not care. Bruce crouched slightly, ready to attack should he be attacked. Instead a new light filled the room and the sound of a rolling projector reached his ears. He turned slightly to see the words ‘Our Family Memories’ on a screen just to his right. He turned to fully face the video. He had a feeling he knew what he would see, yet he did not turn away. It was black and white, but Bruce saw the Joker’s shoes then a hand gesturing for the camera to rise and focus on his face. “I’ll begin with how I peeled back the layers of the boy’s mind.” The camera panned to show a table of all sorts of horrible instruments Bruce recognized for intense interrogations, or in other words torture. “Oh he bravely tried to fight it at first.” The sound of leather cracking accompanied the rolling projectors noises as Bruce clenched his fists. The showing was now of Dick strapped to a table and pulling against the restraints as hard as he could. The scene changed again to a painting of a yard, a grill, and the Joker dressed as a psycho chef. He waved at the camera before removing the lid of the grill. He removed a set of clamps from the grill, and Bruce stiffened. Opening and closing the clamps caused sparks of electricity to spring from them.

“You would’ve been proud to see him so strong.” The clamps were placed on the table that Dick lay on as Joker flipped the switch. Dick arched off the table, and although there was no sound, Bruce could practically hear the scream as he stared in horror at the sheer look of pain on his son’s face. “But soon the serums and the shocks took their toll, and the dear lad began to share such secrets with me. Secrets that are mine alone to know…..Bruce.” Batman’s shock melted away as anger and shamed twisted his features. Not shame at Robin, nor shame of knowing that his identity was revealed, but shame at the realization that all this happened because of him. His son was brutally tortured because of him, because the Joker wanted to destroy him. Though it would never be spoken out loud, the success of the Joker would not go unnoticed for a long time after. He lowered his head, his shoulders tensed up as he resisted the urge to cry out in anger, frustration, and guilt. “It’s true, Batsy. I know everything, and kind of like the kid who peeks at his Christmas presents, I must admit it’s sadly anticlimactic. Behind all the stern and batarangs, you’re just a little boy in a playsuit crying for mommy and daddy.” Bruce’s jaw clenched and his teeth gnashed against one another. “It’d be funny if it weren’t so pathetic…….ah what the heck I’ll laugh anyway.” The Joker’s laugh ripped through the last bits of control Bruce had and the Dark Knight found himself busting through the window where the Joker had been hiding to play this video to him. The Joker stumbled back in shock when Bruce landed right in front of him. He took hold of the front of Joker’s suit to pull him forward, only to backhand him so hard that he split the clown’s lip and bruised the side of his face. He threw a punch to the Joker’s chest, sending the villain crashing into the projector. The clown prince tried crawling away on his hands and knees in fear of Bruce, but he was stopped by Batman grabbing him again. He lifted him in the air, a growl almost slipping from him.

“If you don’t like the movie, I’ve got slides.” Joker continued, his fear melting into a smirk once more. Now Bruce did growl. He spun the Joker around so he could toss him out the window he just busted through. The sounds of the Joker crashing into a variety of things was almost like music to Bruce and he was so absorbed in destroying the Joker that he failed to see Robin just below the overgrown blocks he and the Joker stood on. Bruce clasped his hands around the Joker’s neck, pinning him back and squeezing as hard as he could.

“I’ll break you in two.” His voice was low, dark, angry, and completely foreign in his own ears as well as everyone else’s. While the others tried to find a way in, the Joker seemed determined to make everyone witness the fall of Batman. The fight was being captured by the cameras and microphones the Joker and Harley had stolen from the shop earlier that evening. Just for this. It was being shown everywhere in the asylum. Not one member of the Team or the League that were there were spared from a viewing of such a dark desent of the usually so composed Batman. The Joker laughed despite it being strangled when Bruce reached a fist back. The laugh caused Bruce to falter in confusion.

“Oh Batman, if you had the guts for that kind of fun you would’ve done it years ago.” He released his grip on Bruce’s wrist and gestured with one hand. “I, on the other hand…” Bruce looked to the gesturing hand, oblivious to the fact that the other now held a knife the Joker had shimmed out of his sleeve. He slashed the blade downwards, cutting a deep gash across Bruce’s chest. He yelled slightly in surprise and pain but out right screamed when the Joker plunged the blade down just above his knee. Bruce fell backwards off the small tower, his body crashing into all sorts of wooden and metal objects alike in his descent. When he finally hit the floor, his head was the first thing to do so and many of the blocks he had knocked over when he fell crashed down onto his back. A low moan of pain tumbled out of him as Bruce laid there. From the floor, his blurred vision made out the form of Richard standing not too far from him. He had to get up. Robin needed him. He needed to get up. Footsteps bounced joyfully to him. “You’ve lost Batman. Robin is mine. The last sound you’ll hear will be the sound of our laughter.” The voice grew closer, yet Bruce was still too dazed to move. So the Joker did so for him. He forced Bruce onto his knees as he tossed something to the boy. “Here you go, sonny boy!”

Jay ran forward to catch what was thrown to him and he held it in his hands. Jay recognized it. It was the gun daddy gave him earlier to stop that annoying speedster boy. He looked up from the weapon in his hands to the Joker who had just tore Bruce’s cowl from his head. Bruce stared at Richard with a heartbroken expression. Not for himself, but for the sorrow he had caused his son. Blood ran from him mouth and broken nose while strands of hair stuck to his neck and forehead from his sweat. “Make daddy proud and deliver the punchline.” Jay held the gun in both hands as he raised it so he could aim it at Bruce’s face. He began to laugh as he pulled the trigger, but instead of a bullet, a flag with the word bang written on it in bright red letters came out first.

“Richard.” Bruce whispered mournfully as the boy kept laughing. Not for himself, but for Richard. This would destroy not just him, but his son as well. Of course it would. Bruce was going down, and he had dragged Dick down with him. This was all his fault. Richard continued laughing as Bruce lowered his head, the boy’s hands shaking.

“Ah ah, oh no you don’t.” The Joker laughed and grabbed Bruce’s hair with his other hand to force his head back up to look at his son. “I want you to watch when he kills you.” The Joker taunted, laughing with Jay. During his laughter, Jay’s expression turned into fear, sorrow, and confusion yet he continued to laugh. He lowered the gun just for a moment, but shook his head and raised it once more. Still, he did not fire. “Do it!” The Joker ordered. Jay continued to laugh, but now he squeezed one eye closed to aim and pulled the trigger. The sound of the gun firing reached Bruce’s ears, yet the pain did not. Instead, the grip that had been forcing him to stay up suddenly jerked away. Bruce fell forward again, but he caught himself with his hands before he collided with the floor again. He raised his head slowly, looking at Robin for a brief moment before he turned it towards the Joker. His body was slumped against a block, his hands around a flag sticking out of the center of his chest, right at his heart. The Joker lifted his head slightly, his usual smile gone from his face. “That’s not funny.” His voice broke as he began to choke on his own blood. “That’s not….” He never finished. He tried to take a strangled breath, but fell forward. The force pushed the flag further into his chest to where the end of the silver pole was just barely beginning to poke out from his back. Bruce and Dick stared at the body in silence until Richard let out a sickening laugh. Bruce looked to him, his brows beginning to pinch in worry and fear. Such expressions were so foreign to see on Bruce’s face by anyone who knew him, yet no one made a move nor a sound as Robin continued to laugh. His smile fell, finally, and his laugh began to sound more like a sob as the gun fell from his hands. He shakily took a slight step back before falling to his knees as tears streamed down his face. His laugh was completely gone, and only his sobbing could be heard. Bruce dragged himself towards Richard, and without hesitation gently wrapped his arms around the boy. He pulled him close, onto his lap even, and cradled him against his chest. His left arm was wrapped around Dick’s body while his right was raised slightly so he could hold his head against his chest. Bruce gently nuzzled his son’s hair, not caring that he smelt of chemicals and blood.

**“It’s okay, Richard. It’s okay.” He whispered soothingly to the boy. He adjusted his body so his cape wrapped around him, cocooning the child in what looked like a curtain of protection when Bruce heard footsteps behind him. It was like he was hiding Dick away from them, protecting him from them. And in fact, he was. He began to gently rock the two of them until Richard’s sobs began to slow to heavy gasps, his fingers gingerly running through his hair. “It’s okay. I’ve got you. Daddy’s here.” He mumbled in his ear so low that only Richard and those with super-hearing could hear what was said. This seemed to completely relax Richard and the boy went limp in Bruce’s arms.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not even sorry. Not in the slightest. Hopefully I should have the next chapter finished and uploaded soon. I promise...if finals don't kick my ass first.


End file.
